Possessive Brother
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto yang memiliki hasrat terpendam pada adiknya sendiri Sasuke. Dan ketika mendengar kabar bahwa adiknya, cintanya akan menikah melakukan tindakan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh saudara pada umumnya.. SASUNARU LIME/LEMON/Rape
_ Possessive Brother _

Pairing : SasuNaru (INCEST)

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU, **LIME/LEMON/RAPE/,** Typo's, alur gak jelas, dll..  
.

.

.

.  
a/n : PLEASE! INI **SASUNARU YANG BERARTI POSISI SASUKE DISINI TOP! NARUTO BOTTOM!** TOLONG JANGAN TERKECOH DARI ALUR CERITANYA.. SEBAB ITU MERUPAKAN BAGIAN DARI CERITA!  
.

.

.

.  
Umur :  
\- Naruto - 29 thn  
\- Sasuke - 25 thn  
.

.

.

.

/ **Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ JANGAN DIBACA! /**  
.

.

.

.

 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**  
.

.

.

.

_ **Happy Reading** _

"Hhh nhh S-suke l-lebihhh cepathh~ sodok terus pantat Nii-chan hhh nnh~ biarkan N-nii-chan hamil ahh~" dengan brutal Naruto mengeluar-masukkan dildo kedalam anusnya. Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar. Memperlihatkan lubang menganga yang tengah melumat dildo dalam genggaman tangan tan berkeringatnya.

"A-aku keluarrhhhhh" seketika cairan putih kental keluar dari kejantanan yang mengacung tegak. Membasahi tangan tan yang mengocoknya cepat. Dengan lemas Naruto merebahkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Sekujur tubuh telanjangnya dipenuhi keringat yang membuatnya terlihat sexy. Manik shapphirenya menatap lurus sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang menempel rapih pada dinding diatas teve depan ranjang miliknya. Disana menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut emo tengah duduk disebuah kursi santai pinggir kolam renang. Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana boxer hitam, tanpa atasan. Sukses membuat Naruto tidak hentinya mengagumi tubuh sexy sang adik. Dan menjadi objek fantasi liarnya.

Ya Naruto mengakui jika ia sangat mengagumi sosok adik kandungnya itu semenjak tiga tahun lalu. Dimana saat itu tanpa diduga ia memimpikan Sasuke menggagahi dirinya dengan liar dan brutal. Awalnya Naruto mengabaikan mimpi itu dan menganggap tidak penting. Namun entah kenapa ketika seringnya ia melihat sosok sang adik berlalu lalang didalam rumah hanya dengan celana pendek serta kaos oblong. Yang dimana memperlihatkan otot-otot atletisnya. Apalagi disaat Sasuke baru selesai dari acara nge-gym-nya. Pikirannya menjadi liar. Dan kegilaannya semakin bertambah saat tanpa sengaja bokongnya bersentuhan dengan batang kemaluan Sasuke dari balik celana pendeknya. Saat itu ia tengah membuat mie instan didapur. Sasuke datang menghampirinya untuk membuat kopi. Namun karena Naruto sedang berdiri didepan lemari rak yang terdapat kopi bungkusan milik Sasuke. Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Sasuke menempelkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada punggungnya. Tinggi mereka yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti membuat kemaluan Sasuke mengenai telak bokong Naruto. Seketika saat itu juga pikirannya mulai liar. Membayangkan betapa nikmatnya bisa merasakan hentakan brutal dari kejantanan Sasuke yang besar itu. Alhasil sejak hari itu hasratnya tidak pernah bisa terkontrol. Setiap ada kesempatan. Dengan bermodalkan foto yang ia curi secara diam-diam dan sebuah dildo yang ia beli di toko plus-plus/?. Naruto 'bermain' didalam kamar. Seraya membayangkan jika dildo yang memasuki anusnya adalah kejantanan sang adik.

DRTT DRTTT DRTTT

Lamunannya buyar mendengar nada getar pada ponselnya yang ia simpan diatas meja. Bangun dari acara rebahannya. Tanpa perduli keadaannya yang telanjang bulat. Naruto menghampiri meja kerjanya. Hendak mengambil ponsel. Lalu setelah mengetahui siapa sang penelpon. Degup jantungnya bergerak cepat dengan deru nafasnya memberat. Melihat jika Sasukelah yang menghubunginya. Bersikap tenang. Naruto pun menerima panggilan tersebut. Nyaris saja Naruto tumbang keatas lantai mendengar suara barithon sang adik yang memanggil namanya.

Sial. Juniornya kembali menegang hanya karena suara sexy adik kecilnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai mengelus kejantannya seraya berbicara dengan Sasuke. Meresapi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu, dan menggantinya dengan bayangan jika seandainya kata yang keluar itu adalah sebuah desahan berat.

'Ah~ Sasuke~' desahnya, dalam hati.

[ Halo? Nii-chan? Kamu masih disana kan? ] Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika hanya deru nafas berat tidak terkontrollah yang terdengar dari balik sambungannya. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa kakaknya kembali mengalami demam? [ Nii-chan? Nii-chan demam lagi? Jika begitu aku akan ke apartemenmu untuk merawatmu. Nii-chan bersabar sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana! ] dan setelahnya Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Bergegas pergi menghampiri sang kakak yang ia duga sedang demam. Iya Sas, kakakmu demam. Tepatnya demam kejantannya.

"Sas-Tuttt Tuttt Tutt" huh? Naruto berdecih kesal begitu tahu jika Sasuke sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Sial. Padahal sedikit lagi ia akan klimaks. Kenapa adiknya malah memutuskan sambungan telpon sih? Ish terpaksa deh ia bermain solo lagi.  
.

.

.

.  
Ting Tong Ting

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya seraya melirik jam dinding. Tangannya yang sedang menggosok rambut basahnya terhenti sesaat. Naruto baru selesai mandi. Sebuah handuk kecil melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Dengan sedikit malas ia pun menghampiri pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sedang bertamu ke apartemennya.

Ceklek

Nafasnya langsung tercekat ditenggorokan begitu tahu jika Sasukelah yang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Walau jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menjerit tidak karuan. Meruntuki Sasuke yang datang ke apartemennya disaat ia baru selesai mandi. Ukh, padahal dulu ia tidak akan salah tingkah begini. Tapi semenjak tiga tahun lalu Naruto merasa tidak karuan jika Sasuke melihatnya dalam keadaan setengah bugil begini. Apalagi Naruto saat ini hanya menggunakan handuk kecil saja yang menutupi kemaluannya.

"Naruto-nii bagaimana kondisimu?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. "O-oi kenapa kamu ikut masuk? Nii-chan mau pakai baju" ujar Naruto ketika sadar adik bungsunya malah mengikutinya kedalam kamar. Sial. Naruto tidak ingin sampai kelepasan. Bisa repot nanti jika ia sampai memperkosa Sasuke disini. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya? Ya kalau Sasuke menikmatinya. Nah ini jika bocah itu malah balik membencinya. Apa kabar dirinya nanti. Naruto tidak akan sanggup jika Sasuke benar-benar membenci dan menjauhinya.

Sasuke dengan santai mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang Naruto. Bibirnya mengulas senyum jahil disaat mendapati wajah gugup sang kakak. "Lho memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga Nii-chan mau telanjang bulat dihadapanku Nii-chan tidak risih. Ah~ apa Nii-chan baru saja bercinta dengan seseorang? Dan Nii-chan tidak ingin krissmark dibokong sexy Nii-chan terlihat orang?" Naruto langsung melotot horror mendapati ucapan frontal adik tercintanya.

"Ah~ ternyata dugaanku benar ya?" lagi. Seolah belum puas menjahili sang kakak. Sasuke kembali berucap.

Mendengus gugup. Naruto berdecih kesal kearah Sasuke. Tanpa perduli kehadiran Sasuke dikamarnya. Naruto mulai berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil beberapa potong pakaian untuknya. Dengan gugup Naruto memutuskan melepas begitu saja handuk yang melekat dipinggangnya. Sekalian ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke. Manik shappirenya menangkap ekspresi terkejut dan gugup yang dikeluarkan adiknya. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto menahan ekstra agar tidak menerkam langsung sosok tampan tersebut.

"A-ah Nii-chan aku permisi ke dapur dulu. Mau menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" ujar Sasuke yang segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto termenung ditempat.

"Kuso teme" gumamnya sewot. Diabaikan begitu saja. Ah, tapi biarlah. Melihat wajah gugup tadi saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. "Lakukanlah secara perlahan Naruto~" lanjutnya, terkikik sinting. Membayangkan suatu saat nanti ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya bermain bersama Sasuke.  
.

.

.

.  
"Gila ya Naru-nii nekad banget. Masa iya bercandaanku dianggap serius" gerutu Sasuke mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Mengingat kembali seberapa montok/?nya tubuh kakak sulungnya. Ah~ sial! Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Lebih baik aku masak saja" bisiknya, mulai mengambil beberapa bahan masakan yang akan menjadi menu dalam makan malam mereka.

Setelah berkutat dengan bumbu dapur yang memakan waktu sebentar. Disebabkan ia hanya mem buat menu masakan simple. Segera menyajikannya diatas meja makan. Terdengar derap langkah kaki kakaknya. Onyxnya sedikit melirik Naruto yang mulai mengambil posisi duduk diatas kursi dan menyendok nasi keatas piring kosongnya.

"Oh iya tumben kamu ke apartemenku, Otoutou? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya menyuap nasi kedalam mulut. Manik shappirenya memperhatikan sang adik yang tengah mengambil lauk.

"Tadi aku sempet panik ketika aku menelpon Nii-chan, dan Nii-chan tidak menyahuti panggilanku. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas berat dan cepat Nii-chan saja. Aku pikir Nii-chan sedang sakit. Tapi ternyata tidak" sahut Sasuke, memincingkan matanya melihat gelagat kurang nyaman yang diperlihatkan sang kakak. "Apa tebakanku benar jika Nii-chan baru saja melakukan 'itu' bersama orang lain?" tanyanya, sukses membuat Naruto tersedak makanannya. Sasuke segera memberikan air putih untuk Naruto. Manik onyxnya mengerling jail melihat semburat merah diwajah tan itu.

"A-apa sih ucapanmu benar-benar aneh" gerutu Naruto gugup. Kembali mencoba berkonstrasi memakan makanannya.

Tersenyum meremehkan. Sasuke meletakkan begitu saja sendok garpunya diatas piring. Tidak berniat melanjutkan makan. "Katakan saja Nii-chan. Bukankah itu wajar? Kita sudah besar. Bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi dalam batasan tertentu. Hm~ berarti tadi aku menganggu acaramu dong ya? Maaf deh" tuturnya, memperlihatkan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau bocah. Tahu apa soal dunia dewasa?" Naruto mendengus kesal. Mengetahui jika Sasuke hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. Sasuke terkekeh senang mendapati wajah kesal tersebut.

"Besok jangan lupa pulang ke Mansion. Kaasan dan Tousan sangat merindukanmu, Nii-chan. Kamu sudah beberapa minggu ini jarang pulang ke Mansion. Kaasan begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisimu" lapornya, kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Hm~ besok aku memang berniat untuk pulang kok" angguk Naruto, "Kau akan menginap?"

"Tidak. Aku harus menemui seseorang malam ini" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya penuh tanya.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Naruto, yang ditanggapi gumaman tidak jelas oleh Sasuke. Naruto pun berdecih kesal melihatnya.

"Dasar Teme" gumamnya kesal.

"Hn"  
.

.

.

.  
"Sakura maaf menunggu lama" ujar Sasuke turun dari motor sport-nya. Lalu menghampiri gadis berambut bubble-gum yang duduk seorang diri dikursi taman.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru datang kok" sahut Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kondisi kakakmu? Demamnya sudah turun?"

"Demam? Dia tidak demam. Ternyata Nii-chan sedang melakukan 'itu' bersama partnernya" Sakura tidak kuasa menahan semburat merah diwajahnya. Mendengar ucapan frontal kekasihnya.

"O-oh syukurlah kalau begitu" gumam Sakura, menunduk malu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Besok akan aku perkenalkan kamu pada keluargaku. Aku harap kamu tidak keberatan, Sakura" ujarnya, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Besok? K-kenapa mendadak Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya, gugup. Tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya ia berhadapan dengan keluarga besar UzuChiha. Ukh, tidak ia sangka jika Sasuke benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan dengannya yang baru genap setahun ini.

Meraih tangan lembut kekasih cantiknya. Onyxnya menatap lurus manik Emerald dihadapannya. "Aku merasa diumurku yang sekarang sudah sangat cukup untuk membina rumah tangga. Dan juga aku merasa begitu cocok denganmu, Sakura" tuturnya, mengusap sayang pipi bersemu gadisnya.

"T-tapi bukankah.. K-kakakmu belum menikah? Apa tidak masalah melewati kakakmu?" tanya Sakura, memejamkan matanya. Meresapi usapan sayang Sasuke dipipinya.

"Aku rasa Nii-chan tidak akan keberatan. Dan juga aku cukup mengetahui sikapnya. Lagipula jika kita menunggunya untuk menikah terlebih dahulu. Itu berarti kita harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nii-chan pernah berkata padaku. Jika ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tidak pernah berhenti berbuat gila. Dan gila yang dimaksudnya ini itu adalah menjadi objek fantasi liarnya" tutur Sasuke membuat Sakura spontan menutup mulutnya. Syok. Astaga. Jika itu benar terjadi. Kasihan sekali orang tersebut. Sakura tidak mengira jika Sulung UzuChiha itu begitu gila.

"Dan sampai saat ini belum pernah ada orang yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu. Disaat ia sendiri selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Ha'ahh aku sendiri bingung dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata seperti itu" lanjutnya, sedikit terkekeh geli mengingat kembali aksi nekad kakaknya. Sakura hanya melongo melihat kekasihnya tertawa geli tanpa sebab.

"Yah asalkan jangan kamu aja yang menjadi fantasi liarnya" celetuk Sakura asal, seraya ikut terkekeh geli.  
.

.

.

.  
GREKKK

Pintu gerbang Mansion UzuChiha dibuka oleh satpam ketika melihat mobil ferrari hitam milik sulung UzuChiha datang. Setelah memarkirkan mobil secara asal. Naruto segera turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam Mansion sesudah memberikan kunci mobil kesalah satu pelayannya untuk memarkinkan mobilnya di garasi.

"Tadaima" serunya, menghampiri Kushina dan Fugaku yang tengah duduk santai diruang teve. Kedatangannya disambut antusias oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sebuah pelukan hangat dan erat Naruto dapatkan dari sosok Ibu tercintanya.

"Ya ampun, akhirnya kamu pulang juga. Kaasan sangat merindukanmu, sayang" ujar Kushina, melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua matanya memancarkan kebahagian yang amat dalam.

Terkekeh geli. Naruto dengan sayang mengecup pipi Kushina. "Maafkan aku, Kaasan. Tugas dikantor sangat banyak. Dan apartemenku berada cukup dekat dengan perusahaan. Jadi aku selalu lari ke sana untuk beristirahat" katanya, beralasan. Padahal Naruto tidak pulang ke Mansion adalah untuk menghindari adiknya. Bisa gawat kalau ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kamu bisa berbagi tugas dengan Sasuke. Sekali-kali kamu butuh refreshing, Naruto" ungkap Fugaku perhatian yang ditanggapi kekehan tidak berarti Naruto.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan perbincangan.

"Oh adikmu sedang keluar sebentar" sahut Kushina, menuangkan teh dalam cangkir kecil. Lalu memberikannya pada putranya. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari Ibu tercintanya. Sambil menunggu kedatangan sang adik. Naruto beserta kedua orangtuanya sibuk berbincang. Canda tawa dan gurauan saling mereka lontarkan. Sampai akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang. Namun kedatangannya yang tidak sendiri melainkan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Membuat ketiganya bisa menebak jika gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto hanya mampu termenung ditempat ketika adiknya memperkenalkan calon istri dihadapan mereka. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpati gadis Haruno yang beraninya merebut Sasuke dari genggamannya. Sial. Ia kalah selangkah dari gadis menor itu.

"Jika begitu bagaimana malam ini kita lakukan makan malam bersama? Anggap saja sebagai pengenalan kedua belah pihak" tutur Kushina riang. Bahagia akhirnya sebentar lagi ia akan menimang cucu. "Bagaimana, Sakura-chan? Kamu undang kedua orangtuamu untuk datang kesini. Sekalian kita tentukan jadwal pernikahan kalian" lanjutnya, menggebu.

"I-iya nanti akan kuhubungi kedua orangtuaku untuk datang kesini" sahut Sakura, tersenyum malu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kebetulan Nyonya dan Tuan Haruno sedang berada di jepang. Biasanya kedua orangtua Sakura lebih sering berada di Korea guna mengontrol perusahaan Haruno dibidang peralatan kecantikan modern" tambah Sasuke, menggenggam penuh sayang telapak tangan Sakura yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Naruto? Menurutmu bagaimana-" ucapan Fugaku terhenti begitu melihat putra sulungnya beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Dan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ia berlalu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Sikapnya yang seperti itu mengundang tatapan bingung seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"Naruto itu.." gumam Kushina merasa gemas dengan tingkah putra sulungnya. "Ah maafkan sikap tidak sopan anak sulung kami, Sakura-chan. Sepertinya ia begitu kelelahan sebab akhir-akhir ini tugas kantor menumpuk" ujarnya, tersenyum canggung.

"Iya, Baa-san. Tidak apa. Aku mengerti kok" Sakura tersenyum maklum. Setelahnya mereka kembali tenggelam dalam perbincangan yang menarik. Walau begitu Sasuke merasa tidak enak pada sang kakak. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Naruto marah karena ia melangkahinya menikah. Sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf. Semoga Naruto mau mengerti dirinya.  
.

.

.

.  
"Nii-chan? Apa aku menganggumu?" dengan ragu Sasuke mengintip kedalam kamar Naruto melalui celah pintu yang ia buka sedikit. Merasa tidak ada sahutan apapun. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka lebih lebar pintu tersebut. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah ruangan yang rapih dan kosong tanpa penghuni. Dalam hati ia menduga-duga jika kemungkinan kakaknya itu sedang berada dikamar mandi. Menghela nafas sejenak. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Namun baru saja ia masuk kedalam kamar beberapa langkah. Secara mengejutkan pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Dan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat sang kakaklah pelaku penutupan pintu.

"Nii-chan? Kenapa pintunya ditutup?" tanyanya, berusaha tenang. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bodoh untuk membaca situasi serta mimik wajah yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Dengan setenang mungkin Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menghampirinya.

"Kamu ingat Otoutou mengenai ucapanku beberapa waktu lalu. Dihari itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan orang yang sudah sukses membuatku menjadi gila?" Sasuke semakin mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan kakaknya.

"Iya aku ingat. Apa Nii-chan sudah menemukannya?" Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan polos keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Sudah" akunya. Menganggukkan kepala.

"Jika begitu selamat, Nii-chan" ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Kamu tidak bertanya siapa orangnya?"

"Jika Nii-chan tidak keberatan"

"Tentu boleh dong" melipat kedua tangan didepan dada Naruto menatap intens sosok didepannya yang selalu menjadi objek fantasi liarnya. Ah~ ia sudah tidak tahan ingin merasakan sodokan kejantanan adik tercintanya. Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Mendekapnya erat. Lalu melumat bibir tipis tersebut penuh nafsu. Brengsek! Naruto sangat tidak tahan harus menunggu lebih lama agar mendapatkan kenikmatan itu. Tidak disaat objek yang dinantinya ada dihadapan dirinya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendapati kakaknya mendekap serta melumat bibirnya. Otaknya blank begitu bibir tipis tersebut melumat bibirnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Apakah ia harus mendorong kakaknya, atau ia menikmati lumatan Naruto dibibirnya? Sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai cara Naruto memainkan lidah dan bibirnya. Namun akal sehatnya menolak keras disaat merasa tindakan ini sangat tidak benar. Mereka kakak-adik. Dan tidak seharusnya kakak-adik melakukan tindakan memalukan seperti ini. Lalu apa yang akan dipikirkan kedua orangtua mereka juga Sakura jika mendapati dirinya tengah berpelukan dan berciuman seperti ini?

Dorong

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto. Memisahkan dirinya dari dekapan possessive sang kakak. Punggung tangan kanannya mengelap sisa saliva yang mengotori area mulut dan dagunya. Onyxnya berkilat tajam. Memandang sosok pemuda blonde dihadapannya yang malah memperlihatkan seringaian keji padanya.

Menjilat sisa saliva diujung bibirnya sensual. Manik Shapphirenya menatap lurus onyx tersebut. "Kenapa Otoutou? Bukankah kamu ingin mengetahui siapa orangnya?" ujar Naruto, mendekati Sasuke yang mulai memundurkan langkah kakinya. Waspada.

"Nii-chan sadarlah aku adikmu! Kau ini kenapa sih?" seru Sasuke, geram. Sial. Ia baru ingat kamar Naruto kedap suara. Jika begini bisa gawat nasib keperjakaannya. "Aku serius akan menghajarmu jika kamu tidak berhenti bertindak gila!" ancam Sasuke mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Naruto terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Lakukan saja, Otoutou. Tidakkah kamu tahu jika kamu sudah membuatku gila, hm? Kamu sudah membuatku gila dengan tubuhmu! Dan setelah menunggu hingga tiga tahun lamanya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu, Otoutou. Bantulah Nii-chanmu ini" ungkapnya, yang tanpa disadari Sasuke ia meraih sebuah jarum suntik yang diselipkan didalam kantung celana belakangnya. Cairan perangsang yang berada didalam jarum suntik ini akan membuat tubuh pemuda keras kepala adiknya tumbang. Dan setelahnya ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya bermain bersama Sasuke. Persetan dengan gadis Haruno juga kedua orangtuanya. Toh Sasuke bukan adik kandungnya. Kushina menikah dengan Fugaku dikarenakan sama-sama merasa dikhianati oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dan Sasuke yang saat itu masih berusia tiga bulan langsung dirawat oleh Kushina. Disaat kedua pengkhianat itu kabur entah kemana.

"NII-" nafas Sasuke tercekat ditenggorokkannya begitu mengetahui sebuah jarum suntik sudah mendarat indah pada perutnya. Sasuke hanya melotot horror disaat dengan gerakan cepat Naruto berlari menghampirinya. Lalu menusukkan jarum tersebut kearah perutnya. Seketika bisa ia rasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Tubuhnya tumbang begitu saja keatas lantai berkarpet cokelat. Sasuke sedikit mengerang kesakitan merasakan hawa panas mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan penderitaan sang adik. Naruto mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Lalu setelahnya ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Sedikit sulit Naruto rasakan ketika adiknya terus memberontak. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil menanggalkan pakaian tersebut. Segera saja Naruto mencengkram erat rahang kuat Sasuke untuk menghadap dirinya. Dan melumat bibir merah itu penuh kelembutan dan kehati-hatian. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kesakitan. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto tidak ingin adiknya terluka dan malah semakin membuatnya dibenci. Yah Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri jika nanti Sasuke membenci dirinya. Walau tidak rela. Namun Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke Australia dan menetap disana sekalian mengontrol perusahaan cabang UzuChiha.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini. Walau jauh dilubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku ingin merasakan setiap sentuhanmu. Bukan aku yang menyentuhmu. It's no problem. Bagiku itu sama saja, Otoutou" kata Naruto disela kegiatannya menjilati leher putih tersebut. Ah~ Naruto sangat menyukai aroma maskulin yang dikeluarkan adiknya ketika berkeringat.

"K-kau hhh g-gila Nii-chan" umpat Sasuke kewalahan mendapati kecupan dan jilatan yang diberikan Naruto pada tubuhnya. "AKHHH HNGGG" Sasuke tidak hentinya mengumpati tingkah gila sang kakak. Apalagi kini kejantananya tengah dikocok dan diremas oleh tangan lentik Naruto. Semakin menghempaskan akal sehatnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ialah yang menjadi objek fantasi liar kakaknya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa?

Tidak memperdulikan umpatan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke untuknya. Naruto sekarang lebih memfokuskan diri melumat niple merah kecoklatan adiknya. Ia sangat menyukai desahan berat tidak terkontrol yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Membuat libidonya kian naik dan tidak sabar mencicipi kejantanan dalam genggamannya masuk kedalam anusnya.

"Layani Nii-chan, Otoutou. Nii-chan janji hanya hari ini saja. Setelahnya Nii-chan tidak akan melakukan ini lagi" ucap Naruto menyerahkan kejantanan menegangnya kearah mulut Sasuke agar memberikan service pada kejantananya. Sengaja Naruto mengambil posisi 69 dengan ia yang diatas dan sudah mulai mengulum kejantanan besar dihadapannya. Naruto sedikit mengumpati Sasuke yang mendiamkan kejantanannya begitu saja.

Kesal. Naruto segera mencengkram erat rahang Sasuke supaya terbuka. Dan ketika mendapati sedikit celah dari mulut yang terbuka itu. Segera Naruto menenggelamkan kejantananya masuk kedalam rongga hangat adiknya.

"Jangan berani hhh digigit ukh Otoutou" ancam Naruto mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya guna mencari kenikmatan dari rongga hangat tersebut. "Ahh~ mulutmu hm~ nikmat Otoutouhhh hhh~" rancaunya, mencengkram kuat surai raven Sasuke yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan biadab kakaknya.

Onyxnya terus memperhatikan setiap eskpresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa menampik jika saat ini kakaknya sangatlah sexy. Kepala blondenya mendongak keatas, memperlihatkan jakunnya yang naik turun. Belum lagi keringat yang mengalir deras membasahi leher jenjang dan sekujur tubuh tannya. Sial. Sasuke merasa akal sehatnya benar-benar sudah terganggu. Lihatlah tangannya yang tanpa diperintah olehnya kini mencengkram erat pinggul ramping Naruto. Membantu kakaknya untuk mempercepat sodokannya didalam mulutnya.

Sedikit tersentak merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke mendarat dibokongnya. Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan bertatapan langsung dengan manik onyx yang berkilat nafsu. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Merasa telah berhasil membuat adiknya menerima perlakuan sinting dirinya.

"Ahh~ T-teme ngh~ a-aku mau keluahhh~" dan setelah hentakan ketiga. Naruto orgasme didalam mulut Sasuke yang langsung ditelan habis sang adik. Tubuhnya ambruk merasakan tenaganya telah terkuras habis. Namun baru saja ia menghirup oksigen sebentar. Sebuah bibir mendarat dimulutnya. Naruto menatap sayu onyx diatasnya. Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk meremas dan memperdalam ciuman.

"Hmmph~" lengguh Naruto didalam mulut Sasuke. Bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan kocokan dan remasan pada kejantannya. Tubuhnya menggeliat erotis menikmati setiap kecupan dan jilatan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya ia lingkarkan dipinggang ramping adiknya. Menggesek penuh semangat kejantanan mereka. Tidak hentinya Naruto mendesah nikmat. Tidak ia sangka jika ternyata sentuhan Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku hhh sudah tidak kuat, Nii-chan" bisik Sasuke melumat telinga memerah Naruto.

"M-masukkan saja anhh~ langsung hhh" Naruto segera melebarkan kedua kakinya. Memperlihatkan lubang miliknya yang sudah berkedut tidak sabaran.

Menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sasuke pun mengocok sejenak kejantanannya, lalu mengarahkan tombak/?nya kearah lubang berkedut minta diisi itu. Sasuke meringis nikmat merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang anus sang kakak.

"A-akh!" ringis Naruto kesakitan. Lubang anusnya terasa terbakar dan penuh. Ugh, ia tidak tahu jika kejantanan Sasuke begitu besar.

JLEB!

"AKHHH" Naruto melotot horror adiknya yang dengan seenaknya saja memasukkan begitu saja kejantannya kedalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak disaat Sasuke langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluar-masukkan kejantananya.

"Ah ah ngh t-terushhh~ Otoutou"

"Hmm~ lubangmu Nii-chan ugh! Sempithhh Ohhh!" Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya in-out dengan semangat. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh lelahnya. Persetan dengan Sakura yang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Jepitan dan remasan anus kakaknya membuatnya lupa segalanya. Sasuke benar-benar terlena dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat wajah erotis yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Tidak tahan. Sasuke segera melumat bibir yang membengkak itu penuh nafsu dan disambut antusias oleh sang kakak.

"Hmmph Emmph Ammph" lengguhan dan erangan tertahan keluar dari Naruto menikmati setiap hentakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tubuhnya mulai mengejang disaat merasakan puncaknya sudah dekat.

"Puahh hhh ughh nghh~ ah! ah! ahhh! a-aku anhhh~ mau sampai~ hhh hhh" rancaunya, seraya memilin dan mengocok niple dan kejantanannya.

"K-kita sama-sama hhh N-nii-chan" sahut Sasuke ditengah hentakan brutal yang ia lakukan. Lalu dalam hentakan kesepuluh mereka sukses klimaks bersamaan. Saat itu juga tubuhnya ambruk menimpa Naruto yang langsung memeluknya erat. Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat bibir menggoda kakaknya. Segera melumatnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, Otoutou" bisik Naruto, mengelus lembut rahang tegas Sasuke. Shapphirenya menatap lurus onyx dihadapannya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher penuh krissmark hasil karyanya. "Aku berdosa Nii-chan" bisiknya, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, berusaha melihat onyx kesukaannya. Namun Sasuke menolak ditatap olehnya. Ia lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Tousan, Kaasan dan Sakura-chan? Mereka pasti kecewa denganku" lanjut Sasuke. Naruto tersentak kaget begitu menyadari maksud ucapan adiknya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum mengejek. Menertawakan dirinya yang ternyata belum bisa menanamkan cinta untuknya.

"'Kamu tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya. Lebih baik sekarang kamu bersihkan diri dikamar mandi. Nii-chan janji tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahui ini" tutur Naruto, perhatian. Walau hatinya sakit mengetahui Sasuke masih berfokus pada gadis Haruno. Tapi dengan melihat reaksi adiknya yang biasa saja. Tidak ada kesan marah apalagi benci padanya. Naruto sudah merasa senang. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya kejantanan Sasuke.

Bukannya langsung beranjak. Sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya. Entah kenapa ia mulai mempertanyakan hatinya kembali. Sasuke tidak kuasa melihat wajah kecewa kakaknya. Sebenarnya sudah jauh hari ia merasa ada yang tidak benar melihat tingkah kakaknya belakangan ini. Apalagi beberapa kali ia sering mendapati kakaknya menatap dirinya dengan sorot nafsu. Tapi dikarenakan ia tidak terlalu ambil peduli. Dan berpikir mungkin saja dirinya salah lihat. Nyatanya hal yang ditakutkan terjadi. Kakaknya. Orang yang sangat ia hormati kini malah mem buat dirinya sakit hati. Bukan. Bukan karena Naruto sudah memperkosanya. Tapi karena ia sebenarnya jauh sebelum Naruto melakukan hal ini padanya. Sasuke sudah menaruh hati terhadap kakaknya ini. Hanya saja posisi mereka yang kakak-beradik membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan memilih memendam perasaannya seorang diri. Namun sayangnya orang yang ia jauhkan. Kini malah balik menyukainya. Entah Sasuke harus merasa senang atau tidak.

"Otoutou?" panggilan lembut kakaknya, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Ditatapnya shappire yang menatapnya khawatir. "Maafkan Nii-chan sudah membuatmu begini. Seharusnya Nii-chan bisa lebih menahan diri. Bagaimanapun juga kamu akan menikah dengan gadis Haruno itu" lanjutnya, tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, Nii-chan" sahut Sasuke mulai beranjak berdiri. Lalu tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Layaknya orang linglung Sasuke memakai kembali pakaiannya. Tatapannya kosong. Naruto tercekat melihatnya.

"Sas-" Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, bahkan tanpa berpamitan padanya. Tawa miris Naruto keluarkan. Merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah berbuat hal memalukan. Apa-apaan ini? Ia baru saja memperkosa adiknya sendiri. Apa ia masih memiliki muka untuk bertegur sapa dengannya?

"Ppffftthh hehehehe" tawanya, tertahan. Walau mulutnya mengerluarkan tawa. Akan tetapi air mata mengalir lembut membasahi wajah bergarisnya. Ia kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya yang tidak memiliki otak. Sekarang apa lagi? Naruto tidak akan sanggup dibenci adiknya. Apa memang ia pergi saja dari sini? Dan menetap di Australia seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi? Ya. Mungkin ini terdengar sangat pengecut baginya. Tapi sungguh. Ia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi tatapan kebencian dan jijik yang dilayangkan adiknya kelak.

"Bodoh" makinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang ia lipat didekat dada. Tubuh telanjangnya tidak ia perdulikan. Ia sangat kecewa pada takdir dan dirinya. Dan biarkan untuk beberapa saat ia menyesali perbuatannya dengan menangis sepuasnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia berfokus kembali pada dunianya.  
.

.

.

.  
_ Sepuluh tahun Kemudian _

Malam ini adalah malam dimusim dingin awal. Salju putih turun dengan lebat menghiasi jalanan dan bangunan menjadi berwarna putih. Hembusan dinginnya malam ini tidak membuat dua sosok pemuda yang tengah bergumul seru diatas karpet wol dengan jendela kamar terbuka lebar terhenti. Kedua tetap fokus dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Ah ah nhh~ fasterrr ohh hiyaa~"

"Hhh hhh k-kau sempit seperti biasa ough!" lengguhan dan erangan keluar silih berganti dari kedua sosok pemuda itu. Keringat mengucur deras disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan AC maupun angin yang masuk kedalam ruangan, tidak membuat mereka dingin. Pergulatan yang terjadi sukses menguras tenaga serta keringat.

"A-aku- A-AHHHH!" dan setelahnya keduanya pun mencapai klimaksnya dalam waktu perbedaan cukup dekat. Dua sosok itu saling berburu menghirup oksigen. Manik shappire salah satu pria itu menatap lembut onyx dihadapannya.

Bibirnya mengurai senyum tipis ketika ingatan kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dimana malam setelah mereka melakukan tindakan tercela itu. Naruto langsung memesan tiket pesawat menuju Australia. Dan saat malam menjelang. Tanpa pamit pada siapapun ia pergi ke negara kangguru tersebut. Tidak ia perdulikan jika nanti keluarganya mengkhawatirkannya. Selama tinggal disana Naruto tidak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Melainkan ia menjadi pelayan restoran. Hingga setahun setengah lamanya sang adik berhasil menemuinya. Dimalam yang dingin itu Sasuke mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Bagaimana ia yang tersiksa tidak bisa bertemu Naruto. Bagaimana ia yang tidak bisa fokus selama memimpin perusahaan sampai akhirnya Fugaku turun tangan untuk membantunya. Dan andai saja ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabat kakaknya, Shikamaru. Mungkin ia tidak akan bisa menemui kakaknya.

Sasuke tahu jika ia kembali mengkhianati Sakura -tunangannya- tapi seperti apapun juga ia sangat mencintai kakaknya. Bahkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya melebihi rasa cintanya terhadap Sakura. Baik Kushina maupun fugaku tidak mengetahui perihal apa yang terjadi malam itu. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke masih memiliki hati dan harga diri untuk tidak membeberkan hal tersebut. Ditambah ia saat itu begitu menikmatinya. Dan ditengah rasa khawatir mengenai keberadaan sulung UzuChiha pertunangan antara dirinya dan Sakura tetap berlanjut.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan mengenai pertunangan hanya bisa tertawa mengejek dan tidak mempercayai ungkapan cinta adiknya. Akan tetapi setelah perjuangan Sasuke agar mempercayai keseriusannya, bahkan Sasuke sampai mengucapkan jika ia tidak masalah membatalkan pernikahannya. Asalkan dengan itu Naruto mau hidup bersamanya. Akan tetapi karena Naruto berpikir sekalipun adiknya membatalkan pernikahannya, dan hidup bersamanya. Itu pasti akan sangat membuat kedua orangtuanya sakit dan kecewa. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan agar mereka berhubungan secara diam-diam dibelakang calon istrinya kelak.

Awalnya Naruto pikir hubungan Backsreet mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. Mengingat seberapa possessive-nya kedua istri mereka. Naruto memutuskan menikahi gadis Hyuuga dari salah satu kenalan Fugaku diperusahaan. Dan saat ini ia sudah memiliki dua orang anak. Satu lelaki dan satu lagi perempuan. Sedangkan adiknya hanya memiliki satu anak gadis perempuan. Selama menjalin hubungan, mereka bisa membagi waktu dengan baik. Agar tidak dicurigai kedua istrinya. Dan disetiap ada kesempatan mereka pasti akan berakhir diatas ranjang.

Seperti sekarang. Selesainya meeting yang dilakukan bersama Sabaku Corp. Sasuke segera menyeret kekasihnya ke sebuah hotel untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya yang sudah ditahan semenjak meeting dimulai. Salahkan saja Naruto yang memiliki wajah menggoda disaat umurnya sudah menginjak kepala 3.

"Teme, i love you" bisik Naruto, menarik belakang kepala kekasih sungguhannya.

"Love you too, Dobe" sahut Sasuke, menyambut ciuman Naruto penuh kelembutan.

_ END _

Arghhhhhhh!  
Apa2n ini? *nunjuk2ff  
Merinding gila buat karakter Naruto beneran bagai Bitch disini maafkan akuuuuuuuu ToT *digaplokrame2  
sungguh suatu tantangan/? tersendiri bagiku buat ngelanjutin ff penuh kegelian macam nih ff *ngesot2  
Walau begitu saya harap kalian tidak memenuhi kotak riview dengan hujatan kalian..  
bagaimana pun juga karakter naru-koi disini merupakan salah satu bagian dari cerita..  
akhir kata..  
saya minta duit *nadah tangan/dilempar readers  
hehehe  
see you next ff oneshoot, minna  
*kecupbasah


End file.
